Dance Lab/Episode 8
|routines = Elvis Bodybuilder Honk Man Piano Player Crazy Flamingo Rock |dg = (All) |mode = Solo |pc = Red Purple Red Light Blue Pink |gc = Blue Orange Dark Pink Yellow Light Blue |pictos = |kcal = |choreo = |perf = }}Episode 8 is the eighth episode on Dance Lab. Appearance of the Dancers Elvis The dancer has a red suit, with white pads on his elbows and knees. He also has yellow shoes, sunglasses, a blue glove on his left hand, and a black Pompadour hairstyle. Bodybuilder The dancer has a purple suit, with light blue pads on his elbows and knees. He also has a light blue leotard above the suit, yellow shoes, a light blue helmet, and an orange glove on his left hand. Honk Man The dancer has a red suit, with orange pads on his elbows and knees. He also has an orange helmet, orange sneakers, and a pink glove on his left hand. Piano Player Crazy The dancer has a black suit, with fuchsia pads on his knees. He also has a light blue jacket with a cape, a fuchsia bow tie, a fuchsia helmet, yellow shoes, and a yellow glove on his left hand. Flamingo Rock The dancer has a fuchsia suit, with pink pads on his elbows and knees. He also has pink sneakers, a light blue glove on his left hand, and a pink hat with a flamingo beak on it. Jdmelvis_coach_1.png|Elvis Jdmbodybuilder_coach_1.png|Bodybuilder Jdmhonkman_coach_1.png|Honk Man Jdmpianoplayercrazy_coach_1.png|Piano Player Crazy Jdmflamingorock_coach_1.png|Flamingo Rock Routine Descriptions Elvis *The background has vertical blue and white stripes. In the blue stripes, there are drawings of white stars inside a light blue circle. In the white stripes, there are drawings of Elvis Presley’s face, and on the right there is a drawing of a microphone. *The movements of the dancer mimic the dance movements signature to Elvis Presley. Bodybuilder *The background is pink, and it has yellow stars everywhere. There are also drawings of muscular people. *The movements of the dancer imitate a bodybuilding competition. Honk Man *The background is light blue, and has several light blue triangles on the wall. Above the triangles, there are drawings of yellow horns, and on the right, there is a drawing of a rubber duck. Piano Player Crazy *The background is black, and has a drawing of gray piano keys, which move with the movements of the dancer. *The movements of the dancer imitate a pianist who plays the piano in a crazy way. Flamingo Rock *The bottom has a purple floor, which continues to a small part of the wall, and ends with a wavy pattern. Most of the wall is yellow, and has drawings of flamingos with accessories and rock hairstyles (mohawks, necklaces, etc.) *The movements of the dancer are a mixture of the movements of a flamingo and . Gallery Game Files Jdmelvis cover phone.jpg|''Dance Lab/Elvis'' Jdmelvis pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Elvis) Jdmbodybuilder pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Bodybuilder) Jdmhonkman pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Honk Man) Jdmpianoplayercrazy pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Piano Player Crazy) Jdmflamingorock pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Flamingo Rock) In-Game Screenshots Elvis lab gameplay.png|Elvis Bodybuilder lab gameplay.png|Bodybuilder Honkman lab gameplay.png|Honk Man Pianoplayercrazy lab gameplay.png|Piano Player Crazy Flamingorock lab gameplay.png|Flamingo Rock Video Just_Dance_2018_Dance_Lab_Episode_8_5_stars_%2B_superstar_nintendo_switch References Site Navigation es:Dance Lab/Episodio 8 Category:Dance Lab Episodes Category:Dance Lab